1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to semisolid (e.g., animal feces, grease, cakes, or towels) collection devices and more particularly to a semisolid collection device having improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, semisolid (e.g., animal feces) is collected by wrapping in a bag prior to disposal. This is not convenient and hygienic. Animal feces collection devices are commercially available. However, they are complicated in terms of components and mechanism.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.